This specification relates to determining an attribute of an online user using user device data and, more particularly, to methods and systems for determining an attribute of an online user using user device data including geographic location data and/or historical access data associated with the user device, wherein the determined attribute can then be used for delivering more relevant online content to the online user.
A content item, such as an advertisement, may be displayed on a user computing device along with text in a webpage or other online publication. The content item may be displayed because it is pertinent to the publication or because it may otherwise be of interest to a user viewing the publication. Providers of online content, such as advertisers, prefer to provide online content items that are relevant to the online users. In some cases, providers of online content items try to obtain demographic information about online users from said online users so that relevant online content can be served to them. However, in many cases, such demographic information is not provided.